Something In Your Eyes
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang persahabatan, tentang persaingan, tentang benci, tentang sakit, tentang cinta yang menyela, dan tentang kesabaran dalam menunggu genggam tangannya. Tentang kita! (bad Summary)/ DLDR/ Request from Aura39Panda mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Something In Your Eye!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : NejiTentenAkashi, SaiIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : friendship and romance.**

 **Warning : hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, gak layak baca.. etc**

 **(Like? You can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like? keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

 **Request from Aura39panda**

Chapter 1 : prolog

Aku…

Jika kau bertanya tentang aku, maka kau akan temukan satu kalimat yang menggambarkan segalanya tentang seorang 'aku'.

'Aku adalah apa yang terpantul dimatamu'

Cukup sederhana kedengarannya, sesederhana mengoleskan selai stroberi diatas sebuah roti, kelihatannya. Karena sekarang, itulah yang kulakukan.

Pagiku, sesederhana menu pagiku. Dan hidupku, sesederhana meja makan panjang nan besar yang hanya terisi seorang 'aku'. Sederhana bukan?! Bahkan terlampau sederhana untuk satu-satunya pewaris Omino Corporation yang tinggal diistana keemasan dengan dua orang penghuni.

Sebagaimana pagiku, seperti itu pula ada yang istimewa dari seorang 'aku'. Kegiatanku sama seperti kebanyakan remaja seumurku, bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, pulang, belanja, bimbel, hang out. Begitulah keseharian seorang 'aku'. Sekali lagi, sederhana bukan!? Bahkan terlampau sederhana untuk seorang siswi SMA yang mengendarai mobil Sport merah maroon dengan kecepatan rata-rata kesekolah menengah atas bernama Rakuzan ada yang istimewa, sepertinya.

Waktu-waktu yang kulalui disekolah sama saja. Sesederhana kaki-kaki jenjang seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan sebagian rambut tergerai yang melangkah gontai namun berirama, menyusuri koridor-koridor ramai dengan teratur. Seragam dengan skirt penuh lipatan dan kemeja putih tertutup blazer yang sama putih membalut tubuh rampingnya. Tas ransel hitam tersanggul asal dibahunya. Seperti itu biasanya, dan amat terlalu biasa baginya. Sebiasa para siswa-siswi yang memandangnya lekat dengan makna berbeda-beda. Begitulah aku, begitu pula hidupku.

"Ohayo, Tenten-san!"

"Hai Tenten-chan!"

"Apa kabar?"

"Ehem, Hai!"

Dan banyak lagi kata sapaan hangat lainnya, hanya kubalas sekenanya.

"Hn"

Sederhana saja. Bahkan terlampau sederhana dengan penampilan yang ala seperti mereka yang kini setengah berlari kearahku. Mereka? Yah mereka, tiga orang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda yang diketahui sebagai sahabat-sahabatku. Sahabat dari seorang 'aku' yang telah memberi sedikit warna dihari-hari gelapku. Lihatlah warna mahkota ketiganya, pirang, pink, dan hitam kebiruan. Cukup berwarna untuk bersanding dengan surai coklat milikku.

"Ten-chan! Kau lama!" gerutu si pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutup sebelah matanya. Langsung saja kuperkenalkan.

 **Nama : Yamanaka Ino**

 **Callname :** well, you can call her 'pig'! Ah tidak, jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Karena panggilan itu hanya boleh dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut pendek merah muda yang kini tengah merangkul bahunya. So, Panggil saja dia INO.

Cukup lima kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang gadis florist bermata langit ini. Cantik, cerewet, gossip, makan, dan belanja. Cukup jelas, bukan?!

Orang yang disuka dan orang yang dibenci?

Ehem, sebagai seorang gadis yang popular dikalangan para siswa, dia cukup setia dengan hanya mengagumi satu pemuda lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Ketika banyak mata yang memandang kagum kearahnya, ia hanya akan memandang kagum pada satu manusia, ketika banyak bibir yang tersenyum dengan binar untuknya, ia hanya akan tersenyum penuh binar pada satu orang saja. Sasuke Uchiha, siswa kelas XIA. Pemuda yang sedingin es dan sedatar triplek itu telah lama bersemayam dihatinya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu, karena itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara kami berempat.

Orang yang dibenci?

Kalian sudah tau bahwa gadis ini begitu tergila-gila pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke lebih dari separuh hidupnya, dan seperti itu pula ia membenci satu manusia lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Sepupu si Uchiha, Shimura Sai-siswa kelas XIB, teman sekelas kami. Manusia yang sama beku dan kakunya dengan Sasuke, sama tampan dan dingin, dengan warna mata yang sama pula. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana seorang Yamanaka Ino bisa kagum dan benci pada dua pemuda onyx yang bersaudara itu. Maka jawabannya sederhana.

Mereka bertiga adalah teman sejak SD. Ino yang cengeng selalu menjadi buly-an teman-temannya. Well, Sasuke dan Sai yang memang bertetangga dengannya akan datang menolongnya. Dan setelah itu, seperti ratusan hari sebelumnya, Sai akan melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya, seperti 'Gadis tidak berguna!'

'Dasar cengeng!'

'Bodoh! Menyusahkan!' atau

'Gadis lemah!'

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air matanya- sama seperti ratusan hari sebelumnya. Perjalanan cinta dan benci yang lucu, menurutku.

…..

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini, hm?! Ayo langsung kekelas!" kini suara tegas dari si rambut Pink mulai terdengar, dan mendapat hadiah istimewa dengan anggukan persetujuan dari kami bertiga.

 **Nama : Haruno Sakura**

 **Callname** : 'Jidat', 'Jidatlebar', 'Forehead' dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dahinya. Tapi aku sarankan, jangan sekali-kali memanggilnya dengan nama itu, karena panggilan istimewa itu hanya boleh terlontar dari bibir kami. Jika kau tetap memaksa, kami tak akan bisa menolongmu dari tinjunya. Sekedar informasi, dia adalah atlet _Taekwondo,_ tak ada maksud lain, selain peringatan agar kau berhati-hati _._

Seperti halnya Ino, ada lima kata yang dapat menggambarkan gadis bermanik sapphire ini. Cantik, tegas, ganas, ganas, ?!

Orang yang disuka dan orang yang dibenci?

Sebagaimana Ino, seorang Haruno Sakura juga mengagumi satu manusia triplek sejak SMP, dan membenci satu manusia triplek sejak SMP pula. Siapakah dia? Well, kalian pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Haruno Sakura mengagumi seorang Shimura Sai, dan membenci sepupunya bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jika ada orang yang berkata, dunia ini seperti roda, maka aku sangat setuju dengan pendapat mereka untuk kedua sahabatku itu. Ino menyukai sasuke, dan membenci Sai, sementara Sakura menyukai Sai dan membenci Sasuke. Alasan Sakura membenci dan menyukai dua orang ini jauh lebih sederhana, kurasa! Ceritanyapun sama sederhananya, Sakura berangkat sekolah dan Sasuke entah sengaja atau tidak menyerempetnya hingga ia terjatuh, lebih tepatnya hampir terjatuh jikalau tak ada seorang Sai yang menangkapnya. Begitulah singkatnya. Yang ini agak ke roman picisan, sepertinya.

…..

"Te-Tenten-chan! K-kau tanpak berbeda p-pagi ini!" suara lembut yang terdengar ragu menelisik indra pendengarku. Oh tidak hanya aku, tapi si blonde dan si pinky yang jaraknya berdekatan itu juga mendengar jelas suara terbata yang begitu khas.

"Ah! Tentu, aku menggerai rambutku pagi ini!" tanggapku tersenyum, tangan kananku terangkat menyentuh rambut coklat panjang yang agak bergelombang.

"Meski telinga pandamu masih berdiri tegak diatas sana!" Celetuk Sakura menunjuk dua cepol yang telah menjadi ciri khas seorang 'aku'. Ino tertawa lebar. Sedang gadis berambut kebiruan itu sedikit terkekeh. Yah dia….

 **Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Callname** : Hinata, Hina-chan, Hinata-chan.

Seperti halnya yang lain, ada lima kata yang dapat menggambarkan sosok gadis pemain biola ini. Cantik, lembut, pemalu, lugu, dan pingsan. Just it!

Orang yang disuka & orang yang dibenci?

Well, sudah menjadi rahasia bersama, bahwa gadis bermanik perakini hanya akan berwajah padam dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras disertai dengan ucapan terbata yang begitu sangat, kemudian berakhir dengan pingsan, dihadapan satu manusia saja. Si pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, Naruto Uzumaki, siswa kelas XIA (sekelas dengan Sasuke)-sepupu Ino. Si pahlawan kesiangan yang memberinya tumpangan mobil saat ia telat berangkat ketempat kursus biolanya.

Cinta itu aneh bukan? Hanya dengan melihat manusia konyol nan ceroboh seperti Naruto tersenyum, mampu membuat seorang gadis lugu nan polos seperti Hinata berbunga-bunga. Bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata dan tak sadarkan diri seketika. Aneh! Tapi menarik!

Seseorang yang dibenci?

Oh ayolah! Bagaimana mungkin gadis lemah lembut sepertinya membenci seseorang?! So, jawabannya, ADA!

Hinata yang ramah akan berubah sikap menjadi sebaliknya, ia selalu tampak malas dan enggan jika membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dia, Seorang kapten basket tampan bersurai merah apel, Pemilik mata Heterochrome yang unik, Sang Emperor eye, Akashi Seijuro, anak kelas XIA. Alasannya? Entahlah... sudah kubilang, dia enggan bercerita jika ada hubungannya dengan dia.

.

.

.

And than….Its all about us!

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka kelas sudah ramai sepagi ini" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Dan tampaklah bagaimana teman-teman sekelas kami bergerumbul dengan koloninya masing-masing. Sebagian diantara mereka tampak memberikan senyum dan sebagian yang lain memberikan sapaan hangat diiringi lambaian tangan.

Kami sama-sama menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya bersamaan. Melangkah pasti menuju bangku paling tengah, tempat duduk kami. Aku bersama Hinata duduk didepan, sedang Sakura dan Ino dibelakang kami.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk duduk dengan cantik dikursi nyaman kami. Tak butuh waktu lama pula bagiku untuk bersiap menenggelamkan wajahku kemeja kesayanganku, Sebelum…

"Te-tenten.." suara berbeda terdengar menggumamkan namaku. Membuatku harus mendongak malas.

"Ya!" balasku cepat.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah benda persegi berbungkus indah yang ia julurkan padaku. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku. Tanda tak mengerti, tanda tak mau mengerti.

"U-untukmu!" katanya. Aku mengerjap lagi, untuk kemudian kedua tanganku terangkat meraih benda dengan pita merabela itu. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara, sosok berkacamata yang kutahu bernama Choujuro anak kelas XII B itu langsung berlari cepat menjauh, meninggalkan kelasku dengan gaduh. Para penghuni kelas tanpak acuh, yah… tentu saja, ini adalah pemandangan biasa selama lebih dari sebulan ini. Tidak hanya Choujuro Senpai, banyak para siswa-siswi lain yang sering datang kekelas hanya untuk memberiku sebuah bingkisan semacam ini.

"Hadiah dari penggemar lagi, eh?" ucapan Sakura hanya kubalas dengan satu kedikan bahu.

"Atlet kendo yang cantik peraih olimpiade kau cukup popular sekarang, Ten-chan!" goda si Pirang, menyolek sedikit lenganku dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare tajam dariku. Ino tertawa renyah.

"Etto,, banyak siswa-siswi yang membicarakanmu, Ten-chan" Hinata bersuara. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

Yah… aku, Tenten Umino. Seorang siswi biasa yang mendadak menjadi sorotan setelah memenangkan turnamen Kendo dan olimpiade Fisika dua bulan yang lalu. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika hal itu malah membuatku menjadi sorotan, dan aku tak suka itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Sebenarnya tidak buruk mendapat perhatian mereka, meski tak bisa juga disebut baik. Seperti Spiderman yang menyelamatkan kota New York, aku pikir ia suka ketika namanya dielu-elukan, tapi tentu dia tak suka jati dirinya yang telah lama ia sembunyikan menjadi sorotan. Seperti itu yang kurasakan sekarang, meski mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.

Aku menghela nafasku lagi, kemudian berancang-ancang mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk menyembunyikan wajahku lagi di meja, sebagaimana kebiasaanku setiap pagi selama menunggu guru datang. Namun….

Tuk'!

"Nanti sore, latihan tambahan. Jangan telat!" lagi-lagi sebuah suara menggagalkan rencanaku. Dan jangan lupakan tangan asing yang seenak jidat menyentil dahiku. Aku mendongak, bersiap menyemprot sang empu tangan.

"Bisakah_"

Tuk'!

"Tidak ada protes!" sekali lagi, suara itu menggagalkan aksiku dan sentilannya kembali mendarat didahiku. Aku hanya mengeram tertahan, sementara sipemilik suara mengambil langkah menjauh dengan santai, menuju sebuah bangku digarda depan dekat jendela. Bangkunya.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah membuatku kesal?! Dan parahnya lagi, aku tak bisa melawan! Hell..! Siapa lagi manusia angkuh yang bisa membuat seorang Tenten yang terkenal lebih ganas(?) dari pada Sakura itu tak berkutik, kalau bukan orang itu, dia, Master dan ketuanya di club Kendo, teman sekelasnya yang jenius, rekannya yang angkuh dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya yang membosankan, Neji Hyuuga. Orang paling menyebalkan seantero Rakuzan, orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kukenal, juga orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ada. Itu sebabnya aku enggan meladeninya, malas menanggapinya, karena orang (yang tak boleh kusebut namanya itu) akan tetap dengan keputusannya, tak peduli sekeras apapun aku membantahnya. Dan perlu diketahui, aku malas berdebat! Jika kalian bertanya siapa orang yang tak aku sukai? Dialah jawabannya, meski tak bisa kubilang benci seperti apa yang terjadi pada ketiga temanku, karena bagaimanapun aku suka cara dia yang tegas dan disiplin dalam mengajar tehnik Kendo, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!

Helaan nafasku terdengar lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

'Baiklah Tenten, kali ini jangan biarkan ada lagi yang menganggu tidur lima menitmu, okey?!' Aku membatin kesal dengan wajah yang sudah tenggelam dilingkaran tangan. Belum seperempat menit aku memeluk meja, tiba-tiba..

"Tenten-Chan.."

"APA LAGI!?APA KAU INGIN MATI DITANGANKU?!"

Bruk~

Dan Hinata langsung tak sadarkan diri seketika itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

Langkah tenang terdengar merdu ditengah koridor yang telah sepi, langkah penuh irama dan pasti, kedua belah bibirnya membentuk garis lurus horizontal, sebelah tangannya terselip disaku celana, sementara yang satu menenteng tas hitamnya santai. Kaki-kakinya berbelok kekanan, kemudian kembali melangkah tenang menuju sebuah ruang yang nampak ramai.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas hitam yang agak bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, sementara kedua matanya ia tajamkan. Sedetik kemudian, bibir horizontalnya sedikit terangkat keatas membentuk sabit, meski kontras dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menguarkan aura tak nyaman. Ia semakin dekat, dan bunyi sepatunya semakin teredam terdengar.

Tap~

Ia hentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu, suara riuh nan bingar yang berasal dari dalam kelas menyambut kedatangannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat hanya untuk melengkungkan ujung bibirnya setengah inchi keatas membentuk senyuman, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, seringaian. Tak lama tangan kanannya yang telah keluar dari saku celana mulai terulur memutar knop pintu...

Cklek~

Dan seketika keramaian itu mendadak senyap. Suasana riuh berubah hening, kebingaran berganti sepi. Semua mata terbengong pada satu direksi. Sedang seseorang yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja itu mendongak malas dan lekas merapikan seragamnya, namun seketika tatapannya berubah bingung saat ia tahu penyebab kesunyian yang tiba-tiba.

Sosok itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tenang, menuju sebuah bangku dibarirasn depan. Kemudian menaruh tasnya dimeja dan mengambil posisi duduk dibangku paling tengah dengan santai. Membuat seorang siswi disebelahnya mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Tak terkecuali semua mata yang memandangnya tampa kedip.

"Ehem, maaf sebelumnya Akashi-san! Tapi ini tempat duduk temanku" beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang masih memandang lekat kearahnya.

"Aku tak melihat teman yang kau maksud" balas pemuda bernama Akashi itu enteng tampa melirik sesenti-pun, jemarinya saling terkait, untuk kemudian membiarkan dagunya beristirahat disana.

"Dia sedang kebelakang, kau bis_"

"Dia bisa pindah!" potong orang itu cepat.

"Apa?! Bukankah seharusnya kau yang pindah?!" gadis berambut coklat itu menaikkan suaranya satu tingkat. Ia sudah merasa cukup dibuat kesal pagi ini.

"Aku… Tak suka dibantah!" tandasnya mutlak.

Tenten cengo beberapa saat, Apa-apaan dia?! Ini tempat duduk temanku, dia yang seenaknya duduk, dan dia menyuruh temanku pindah?! Dia pikir, dia itu siapa?! Dan jangan lupakan kalimatnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Maaf, Akashi-san! Tapi sepertinya kau salah tempat! Ini kelas XIB, bukankah kau kelas XIA?!," tutur Tenten jengkel. Ia lipat tangannya didada tak kalah angkuh "Dan satu lagi! Maaf, tapi titahmu tak berlaku !" lanjutnya tersenyum sinis. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya hanya membulatkan matanya lebar, menjadi penonton setia Live Debate dengan khusyuk nan khidmad.

"Mulai sekarang aku pindah, dan itu bukan urusanmu, Micky mouse!"

Tek~

Terdengar bunyi urat yang putus, perempatan siku-siku tiba-tiba muncul dikeningnya, aura panas membara menguar disekujur tubuhnya. Matanya memancarkan asap hitam yang meremangkan kulit.

"APA KATAMU?!" geram Tenten penuh penekanan. Ia mulai berdiri dengan aura malaikat maut. Telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk tepat dihidung pemuda yang masih enggan menoleh. Bibirnya menguarkan smirk menyeramkan sedang mata kecoklatannya menyorot tajam, sangat tajam "TUAN BATU BATA! APA KAU SEDANG MENCOBA MEMBUATKU MARAH?!"

"Tidak! Kau saja yang pemarah"

BRAK!

Gebrakan tangan dimeja membuat semua mata terlonjak seketika. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyapa, membuat mereka terdiam tak bersuara. Terkecuali pemuda merah yang masih duduk anteng tak bergeser ditempatnya.

"CEPAT-PINDAH-SEKARANG-JUGA!" Smirknya makin mengembang, sedang tangannya beralih mencengkram kerah Blezer sang kapten basket dengan kuat.

"A-anoo, Akashi-nii, sebaiknya_"

"Akashi-nii? Apa maksudnya, Sakura-chan?! Dan kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan dibangkuku?!" kalimat Sakura dijeda oleh kalimat lain yang terdengar tiba-tiba. Hinata telah berdiri didepan pintu, dan berjalan mendekat dengan raut yang sangat tak enak dilihat. Sakura nampak kaget. Sedang Ino hanya memandang mereka semua bergantian, satu keringat dingin meluncur dipelipisnya. 'Ini tidak baik!'

Tenten tak bergeming diposisinya, masih dengan manik madu yang memandang tajam pemuda apel disampingnya. Ini hari apa sebenarnya?! Seseorang menggagalkan acara tidurnya, Neji yang sudah membuatnya kesal pagi-pagi, munculnya orang aneh yang menyebalkan, ucapan Sakura yang mencurigakan, dan Hinata yang lemah lembut sekarang berwajah sangar. 'Oh pagiku yang indah!'

Sementara diseberang sana, tampa mereka sadari, sepasang manik perak menyorot tajam tak terbaca. Dan si objek sorotan, menyunggingkan seringai penuh makna.

'Bidikanku, tak akan meleset!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Oke, ane sadar dan amat teramat sangat sadar, Fic ini kelewat gaje untuk dimengerti, pun kelewat sangat abal untuk menyakiti mata kalian. Maafkeun daku semua,,,, sungguh maafkan dakuuuuu….. Terlebih kepada sahabat ane Aura39panda yang telah merequest Fic ini. Ane minta maaf jika tak sesuai harapan dan begitu mengecewakan Aura-chan, sekali lagi maaf ya! #nunduk**

 **Dan satu lagi, ane tau chap ini adalah prolog yang gagal, ehehehe…. Jadi anggaplah ini siluman prolog(?) #Maksud Lu ape? XD :v** ***ah lupakan sajalah! :"(**

 **Dan mengenai Rakuzan, mungkin akan sedikit tidak sesuai dengan penggambaran aslinya, dan mungkin nanti akan ada tambahan pemain GOM dan tokoh KnB lain yang ane masukkan ke Rakuzan.** **Silahkan gebukin ane, ane ikhlas! XD**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu ane tunggu, guna memperbaiki tulisan tak jelas ane ini kedepannya.** **Ane mohon kesudiannya bagi para senvai untuk membagi sedikit ilmunya kepada amatiran gagal macam ane ini. :"D ane doain moga kalian yang berkenan memberi ane arahan, dilancarkan rejeki dan jodohnya, diberikan kesuksesan didunia dan akhirat, amien...**

 **Lope yu oll *tebar kissu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Seijuro?"

"Kau cukup jenius untuk menebaknya, bukan?!"

"Kheh! Kalau begitu, kau-pun cukup jenius untuk tau. Ini tak akan berhasil!"

"Begitukah?! Sayangnya mataku berkata sebaliknya, Hyuuga!"

Sang pemuda Hyuuga mengambil langkah berbalik, meninggalkan sang Kaisar yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Apa yang terlihat oleh Matamu, hanyalah fatamorgana di Gurun Sahara. Kupastikan itu." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun menekan, mengiring langkah kakinya untuk menghilang dibelokan.

"Cih! Kau lupa satu hal. Aku selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar, Hyuuga!"

.

.

.

 **KEEP OR DELETE?**

 **Silahkan berikan pendapat anda.** **Ane menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran, asal bukan flame yg hanya bisa menghina orang. XD** **Becare to someone, and someone 'll cares you '-') (.-.** **:v**

 **Terimakasih banyak bagi yang mampir, maaf ane hanya bisa membalas dengan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kalian. \\('-')/**


	2. Chapter 2 Tentang Tantangan

_**Chapter 2: Tantangan!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: Italic for Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Happy Reading~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Hidup ini bak pertandingan… Dan akulah yang akan memenangkannya!~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Apa kau yakin, Akashi?" suara berat itu, datang dari seorang pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya._

" _Sangat!Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini" satu seringai merekah mengiringi langkah. Menjejaki setiap lantai berwarna cerah.._

" _Kudengar dia bukan orang yang mau dengan suka rela kau ajak, nodayo!" pemuda bermahkota hijau tua itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya._

" _Aku tau. Karenanya sedikit rasa terpaksa tak masalah"_

" _Apa yang kau rencanakan?"_

 _Mata semerah darah dan setajam elang meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Aku akan pindah ke kelasnya. Hanya diperlukan sedikit bujukan, dia akan lakukan dengan suka rela, Shintarou!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Something In Your Eye!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: NejiTentenAkashi**

 **Slight: SaiIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: friendship and romance.**

 **Warning: typo, OOC, abal, gaje, EYD, gak layak baca & segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **(Like? FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like? keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang kelas XIA, masih diwarnai sepi bak ruang hampa. Seperti latar suasana kota tak berpenghuni. Sunyi, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak ada pula yang berniat mengubah posisinya. Waktu, seolah berhenti seketika. Saat tangan yang biasa memegang Shinai itu, kini memegang erat kerah , gadis bermahkota coklat itu, kini meremas kuat kerah almamater pemuda bata. Lengkap, dengan gemeretak giginya yang menandakan kejengkelannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Akashi?!" Hinata membarakan auranya. Memandang sinis pada sosok pengganggu di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada!Aku hanya ingin menyapa kawan lama" bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Tak peduli pada kepalan tangan dua gadis disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Tenten hanya bisa mendecih sebal. Orang ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dan lebih keras kepala dari Neji. Meladeni orang sepertinya, adalah hal yang amat sangat masuk pada list yang dibencinya.

Remasan tangan di kemeja pemuda itu mengendur, seiring dengan satu helaan nafas Tenten yang tak teratur.

"Baiklah, Tuan keras kepala! Mari kita buat ini menjadi mudah,"

Seketika, semuanya mengerjap. Pagi ini, mereka telah mendapat tontonan menarik. Ino tampak menepuk dahinya asal. Sedang Sakura mengucurkan keringat tak biasa. Ini benar-benar tidak baik….

"AKASHI SEIJUROU! AKU MENANTANGMU BERMAIN BASKET SORE INI! JIKA AKU BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN SATU BOLA KE RING, BERJANJILAH UNTUK KELUAR DENGAN SUKA RELA DAN TIDAK SEKELAS DENGANKU SAMPAI KAPANPUN!" tantangnya lantang.

Dan semua mata, harus terbelalak, mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap. Sakura menganga, dan Ino sudah mendaratkan dahinya di atas meja. Sementara Hinata mematung seketika. Tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Tentu saja, setahunya seorang Tenten tak pernah bermain Basket, dan setahunya pula seorang Tenten tak tahu menahu soal olah raga yang satu itu. Tenten hanya pandai mengayunkan Shinai, bukan melemparkan bola ke Ring lawan. Dan kini, dia menantang seorang Kapten Basket bertanding? Jangan bercanda!?

Akashi kini melirikkan manik berbeda warnanya. Ada senyum remeh yang mengembang di belahan bibirnya. "Apa kau berniat membuatku menjadi pecundang, Micky Mouse?!"

"Nani?!" Tenten mengernyit heran, orang ini benar-benar tak bisa diduganya.

"Akan kubuat ini menjadi lebih menarik. Kuterima tantanganmu itu! Jika kau menang, akan kukabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus belajar Basket pada anggota Timku dalam waktu satu semester. Dan selama itu, kau harus bersedia menjadi Meneger kami, anggaplah itu sebagai balas jasa mereka yang mau melatihmu, kukira ini lebih adil untukmu!" katanya yang kini tengah bertopang dagu.

"Akashi-nii, Apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura, mulai bersuara. Meski jelas sekali adanya keraguan di nadanya.

"Dia yang menantangku, Sakura. Dan aku akan jahat sekali jika menolak!" tanggapnya menyeringai.

"Tak apa, Sakura!" Tenten, kini melepas cengkeramannya. Satu nafas terhela berat, mengiringi kalimat berikutnya untuk terucap mantap, "Aku terima!"

Akashi membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang agak kusut. Satu senyum penuh kemenangan ia sunggingkan. "Pilihan cerdas!"

"T-Tenten, kau tak perlu_"

"Dia sedang meremehkanku, Hinata. Dan aku tak suka diremehkan! Akan kubuktikan aku mampu!"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Menentang keputusan Tenten dalam kondisi ini akan percuma, dia pasti akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Sementara itu, pemuda bersurai panjang yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Seiring satu decihan samar dan gumaman singkat.

'Tch, dasar bodoh!'

.

.

.

"N-NANIIIIII?!"

Suara teriakan menggema, membentuk paduan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Beruntunglah di ruang kelas itu kini hanya terisi beberapa siswa. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat tiba.

"M-maafkan aku karena baru memberitahu kalian sekarang." gadis bersurai merah jambu yang menunduk itu tampak di kelilingi mata-mata yang melotot tak percaya.

"T-Tunggu, Sakura! K-kau bilang A-akashi-san itu…. S-sepupumu?!" Ino menatapnya lekat meminta kepastian.

"H-hai'!" dan jawaban singkat itu ia dapatkan.

"HAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Berapa kalipun didengar, kenyataan ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Paling tidak, bagi gadis bersurai emas yang masih saja menganga. Tentu saja! Dia tahu betul siapa Akashi Seijurou itu, anak konglomerat yang mengendalikan perekonomian Jepang. Sedang Sakura yang ia tahu, adalah anak dari seorang Instruktur senam. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, tapi sikap Akashi yang tak membantah saat Sakura memanggilnya Akashi-nii membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu membenarkannya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya lebih jauh, jika memang Sakura adalah seeorang anggota keluarga Akashi, kenapa ia tidak tinggal di mension? Kenapa keluarganya tinggal di rumah sederhana itu? Ayahnya bekerja sebagai instruktur senam? Kenapa tidak bekerja saja di salah satu perusahaan Akashi Corp dengan gaji yang lebih mapan? Tapi tentu tanya itu tak akan keluar dari mulutnya, terlebih saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kebingungan. Jika memang ini bukanlah hal penting yang harus disembunyikan, Sakura pasti sudah memberitahu mereka sejak yakin Sakura punya alasan tersendiri, dan dia harus bisa mengerti.

Sementara gadis bermanik perak itu, hanya menatapnya inten dari seberang meja. Entah ia harus terkejut ataukah bagaimana? Serasa ada sebagian memori yang terkubur lama, kini keluar begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata benar-benar menatapnya serius. Manik lavendernya menatap langsung manik Saphire-nya.

"Ya?!" dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan raut yang redup. Pikirannya kini terisi beberapa aku harus memberitahukan semuanya? Ataukah aku harus tetap menyembunyikannya? Sakura tak jelas sekarang adalah Hinata sepertinya sudah menyadarinya. Menyadari sesuatu yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan darinya.

"A-apakah kau k-kakak Ki-chan?" tanyanya langsung, masih menatap gadis itu tepat di netra rubinya.

Sakura, mematung…

Bahkan jika ia sudah bersiap. Entah kenapa lidahnya begitu berat. Ia tak mampu menjawab. Terlebih jika melihat bagaimana raut wajah Hinata yang tak mampu digambarkan. Sebenarnya ia yakin, bahwa Hinata telah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tapi gadis itu seolah enggan untuk mungkin takut untuk menanyakannya?

"Jadi benar ya?!" tebaknya dengan nada sayup. Manik serupa bulan itu tampak sayu. Hinata, mengaitkan jari-jemarinya erat. menahan rasa yang kini meluap.

"Gomen.." kata itulah yang meluncur dari belahan bibir gadis bersurai Magenta. Tentu ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang. Selama tiga tahun ia bersahabat dengannya, ia bertindak seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Hinata tentu kecewa padanya, ia tahu itu. hanya saja, gadis bersurai dark blue ini tak akan mengucapkannya.

"H-hei… kenapa dengan kalian?! Dan kau Jidat.. hari ini kau tidak seperti dirimu saja!" cercah si gadis Barbie yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pihak yang seolah asing untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Keduanya terdiam, dengan pancaran mata mengkelam, menatap manik Aqua itu bersamaan. Ah, bagaimana mereka bisa lupa. Ino tentu juga ingin tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatnya, menjadi orang asing di antara mereka, rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman. Sangat-sangat tidak juga ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, ia ingin merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, tapi entah kenapa, ia merada ada diposisi yang tak menguntungkan.

Helaan nafas Ino terdengar, mengiringi satu pukulan ringan di bahu kedua sahabatnya yang terasa kendur.

"Dengar! Aku tidak tau siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, dan aku juga tidak akan mencari tau sampai kalian siap untuk memberi tahuku. Tapi, untuk sekarang jangan pikirkan hal lain dulu. Aku khawatir pada si Panda yang kini berjuang mendapat izin dari si Tuan cantik!" Ino mengembangkan cengirannya. Dia memang tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencairkan kecanggungan masalah jika mereka belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Dia akan menunggu. Dia akan menunggu sampai mereka siap memberitahunya dengan senyum seperti sedia kala.

"Ah kau benar! Aku tidak yakin Neji akan mengizinkannya dengan mudah" Sakura menanggapi, senyum samarnya kini terpatri. Ia tahu Ino pasti juga kecewa. Tapi sepertinya dia mencoba mengerti posisinya. 'Maaf Ino, lain kali aku akan ceritakan semuanya'

"Dan a-apa makudmu dengan T-Tuan Cantik, Ino-chan?!" Hinata tampak memonyongkan bibirnya.

Ino mengacungkan dua jari dengan senyum secerah matahari.

'Yah, setidaknya kami masih baik-baik saja!'

Begitu pikirnya. Meski bagi satu manusia yang tidak ikut dalam perbincangan mereka, mungkin justru sebaliknya. Karena bagi si gadis bercepol dua itu, dia jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Hanya untuk sore ini, aku janji!" begitulah katanya.

Yah, gadis itu kini tengah berada di tempat latihan club Kendo. Menatap seorang pemuda dengan pancaran mata aneh.

"Kumohon, Neji! Bolos satu kali latihan tambahan tidak akan menghalangiku meraih kemenangan di turnamen nanti. Aku janji akan bekerja keras, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" rengeknya.

"Tidak!" tolak pemuda itu sudah akan berbalik, sebelum gadis itu kembali mencegat jalannya.

"A-atau aku akan latihan di rumahmu setiap hari minggu?!"

Ekspresi memohon itu, hanya semakin memberatkannya. Mudah terpancing, memanglah seorang Tenten. Tapi bertindak bodoh seperti ini, sungguh membuatnya memijat kening.

"Kumohon!" pintanya lagi.

Neji yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada angkuh, harus kembali menghela lavendernya menyipit penuh selidik, menatap lekat manik caramel yang mengkilat memohon.

Satu hembusan nafas, mengiringi satu sentilannya pada dahi berponi Tenten, membuat pemiliknya harus merintih menyentuh tempat sentilan jari tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi latihan dirumahku akan jauh lebih keras" setelah mengucapkan kalimat datar tadi, Neji membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Sementara gadis Auburn itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Satu hal lagi," Neji kembali bersuara, membuat Tenten harus menatap lekat punggung Pemuda yang tengah menolehkan kepalanya 90 derajat, melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" lanjutnya tenang, kemudian mengambil langkah dengan sama tenangnya, memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana, agar tak ada yang tau, bagaimana tangan itu mengepal di dalam sana.

Tenten cengo beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian satu senyum mengembang dibelahan bibirnya."Hai' Kaichou!"

Dia tahu betul, seorang Neji memang juga tahu betul seorang Neji memang keras kepala. Tapi dia juga tahu, seorang Neji tak akan pernah membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang. Neji, tak akan membiarkannya lari dari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tantangan itu ada, karena Tenten yang memulainya, meski mungkin tidak pasti mengizinkannya, tapi dia juga tidak akan membiarkannya bolong dalam latihan tambahan begitu saja. Dan yah, untuk satu semester kedepan, sepertinya dia akan banyak pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dojo, tempat latihan klub Kendo sudah mulai sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang tersisa. Pada dasarnya Klub ini memang tak banyak anggota. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyerah menjadi anggota. Kendo adalah olah raga bela diri yang membutuhkan keuletan dan kesabaran. Karenanya, hanya mereka yang punya ketekunan dan bekerja keraslah yang mampu bertahan.

Di sudut ruangan, Neji membereskan barang-barangnya cepat. Lebih terlihat tergesa-gesa, tak seperti biasanya. Raut yang terlukis diwajah rupawan itu tampak berbeda. Ada yang mengganjal bagi siapapun yang biasa melihatnya, seperti Hinata misalnya.

"Neji-nii.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" pertanyaan Hinata tak terjawab. Benar saja, Neji sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Hinata tau itu.

Tak ada tanggapan. Dengan langkah cepat, pemuda bersurai panjang itu melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah beristirahat di tengah Dojo. Hinata tak menjawab. Manik lavendernya masih memandang pintu, tempat Neji keluar beberapa saat lalu.

"Biarkan saja. Dia mungkin sedang kesal..," Sai, yang baru saja meminum setengah air mineralnya mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba menjawab tanya yang tak ditanggapi oleh objeknya.

"Kenapa? Tak biasanya?!"

"Mungkin karena teman sekelasmu yang pindah ke kelasku"

Naruto sekilas melirikkan ekor matanya pada gadis Hyuuga yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengeti.

Yah, sudah bukan lagi rahasia, bahwa perang dingin antar dua pangeran Rakuzan ini telah berlangsung lama, meski mungkin tak ada yang tau pasti alasannya.

Dalam langkah cepatnya, hanya decihan yang terdengar jelas meluncur dari bibirnya. Manik mata lavendernya menyiratkan aura berbeda. Pada dasarnyaNeji adalah tipikal yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang, sangat tenang. Wajah gusar seperti ini bukanlah dirinya. Raut kesal ini bukanlah Neji yang biasanya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ranselnya. Hari ini, orang itu benar-benar mendeklarasikan perang.

Tap~

Langkahnya terhenti, saat netra perak miliknya menangkap gambar yang menjadi penyebab segala kekesalannya.

Yah, Pemuda bersurai apel itu masih melangkah tenang. Meski manik Crimson miliknya tak melepas pandangannya dari sang pemuda Hyuuga dengan seringaian.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Seijurou?" tanya itu keluar, saat mereka telah berdiri sejajar. Membuat sang pemilik nama Seijurou itu menghentikan langkah tepat di samping kanannya.

"Kau cukup jenius untuk menebaknya, bukan?!" jawabnya, ia menatap kearah depan.

"Kheh! Kalau begitu, kau-pun cukup jenius untuk tau. Ini tak akan berhasil!" mereka tidak saling menatap.

"Begitukah?! Sayangnya mataku berkata sebaliknya, Hyuuga!"Akashi meliriknya dari sudut mata crimsonnya. Seringaiannya kian kentara.

Sang pemuda Hyuuga mengambil langkah, meninggalkan sang Kaisar yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Apa yang terlihat oleh Matamu, hanyalah fatamorgana di Gurun Sahara. Kupastikan itu." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun menekan, mengiring langkah kakinya untuk menghilang dibelokan.

"Cih! Kau lupa satu selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar, Hyuuga!"

Neji masih meneruskan langkahnya. Bola mata bulannya bergerak melirik, meski kepalanya masih enggan berbalik.

'Tidak, Seijurou! Pertandingan ini, akulah yang akan memenangkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagus sekali Tenten, enam bulan lagi kau akan tamat. Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin seorang amatiran sepetimu bisa memasukkan satu bola ke Ring. Ingat Tenten, melempar bola tidak semudah mengayunkan pedang. Mendribble bola tidak semudah menghunus Shinai pada lawan. Tapi, kau harus tau, benda bulat itu bisa menusukmu hingga mati dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Gadis itu masih meneruskan langkah cepat dengan segala argument tunggalnya. Menjejaki setiap langkah dengan segala kekesalannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana kaki-kaki jenjangnya dihentak kasar dengan raut wajah gusar. Yah, baru beberapa menit yang lalu, si Merah itu mengenalkannya pada anggota klub basket. Dan baru ia tau pula bahwa kebanyakan anggota klub ini sama anehnya dengan si Kapten menyebalkan itu. Si raksasa berambut Ungu yang baru ia tahu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu hanya sibuk dengan satu plastic ukuran besar penuh snack. Si rambut kuning berisik nan cerewet yang tak mau berhenti bicara, Kise Ryouta. Satu paket dengannya, seorang pemuda berambut Hitam cepak tengah yang sama berisiknya, Takao Kazunari. Si kaca mata berambut Hijau dengan tangan yang di lilit perban dan boneka Barbie yang dibawa kemana-mana, apa-apaan itu? Midorima Shintaro, ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya tentang takdir, nasib dan apalah itu. Si hitam legam yang hiperaktif, tak mau diam dan tampak bodoh, Aomine Daiki. Si muka datar yang tampak biasa, sedikit lebih normal ketimbang yang lain, catat -Sedikit- Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemuda berambut secerah langit yang hanya sibuk menyeruput vanilla shakenya. Sasuke Uchiha, teman semasa SMP-nya, mungkin bagi Tenten dialah satu-satunya orang normal disini, mungkin. Dan Akashi Seijuro… ah sebaiknya tak usah dibahas. Yang jelas, sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah bagi Tenten. TIDAK-AKAN-MUDAH.

Laju kaki itu perlahan melambat saat tertangkap satu gambar oleh bola mata caramel milikknya.

Satu alis terangkat, mendorong langkah kaki untuk kembali melaju cepat.

"Neji?!" gumamnya heran.

"Hn" dan satu tanggapan absurd ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak boleh?!"

"Terserah kau ini mobilku, kan?!"

"Mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Apa?"

Mereka beradu tanya.

"Mobilku dibengkel, dan karena kau bodoh aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Hei!" Kalimat ajakan macam apa itu?

"Kunci mobilmu, nona!" Neji menekankan setiap huruf yang keluar, didukung sorot mata yang tak menerima penolakan. Dan Tenten benci model wajah Neji yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Limosin hitam tampak melesat dijalan beraspal sepi. Melaju dengan mulus dan lembut, selaras dengan desiran angin dan bunyi mesin. Kedua manik elang merah itu masih menatap lurus kejalanan, meski sesekali melirik pada kaca spion, atau pada jam tangan. Ekspresinya begitu berbeda. Ketika sebelah tangannya merogoh sebuah benda yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja. Benda terbuat dari logam perak dengan bandul berbentuk bola. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, genggamannya mengerat, cukup untuk membuat ujung kemejanya kusut. Sekusut rautnya yang meredup. Kontras dengan pancaran matanya yang menusuk.

'Dia akan merasakannya, sama seperti apa yang kurasakan waktu itu, Cherry!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maap apabila chap ini mengecewakan teman-teman sekalian. Maap pula karena up datenya ngaret bukan main. Semoga gak ada yang lupa ya ma fic abal ane yang satu ini TT,TT dan semoga kalian gak pada mual setelah baca … hueeeee :'(**

 **Aura-chan~~~ ini awalnya mau di jadiin b'day fic buat Aura-chan,,,,, tapi severtinya telatnya udah kelewatan…. Gomen ne~ TT,TT #PergiLu**

 **HUEEE….. WB INI MEMBUNUHKUUUUUUHHH…. TTVTT**

 **Sekali lagi, gomen ya minna-san… :'(**

 **And see you in the next chap x"D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Roda mobil merah maroon melaju tenang. Menyusuri setiap kelok jalan. Manik sang pengemudi masih lurus kedepan. Sementara sang pemilik netra coklat itu, menatap jauh matahari terbenam.

"Tenten.." desisannya terdengar.

"Hn"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Seijurou?"

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"Jawab saja!"

Orang ini menyebalkan, seperti biasanya.

"Dia membuatku jengkel"

Pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Begitu ya?!"

'Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Tenten?!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa fic ini makin gk karuan…. TT,TT**

 **Karenanya, Saya selalu menunggu kritik dan saran dari para readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian. Jujur saja, saya yang amatiran ini masih miskin akan ilmu, penulisan saya masih penuh kekurangan, sudikah kiranya ada yang memberi tahu saya apabila ada hal-hal yang patut saya perbaiki. :'))**

 **Arrigatou gozaimas kpd kalian semua yang udah berkenan membaca fic ini, terlebih kepada kalian yang udah sudi memberikan jejaknya lewat review, fav and follow, memberi saya dukungan, kritik dan juga benar-benar berterima ini tak akan berarti tampa kalian semua #peluk**

 **My special thanks to** **Fav & followers: Natsume Rokunami, Silverberg Norn, 5, Uchiha Nuari, & V-R-Ka.**

 **To all of reviewers: Login? Cek PM**

 **Aura39Panda: balas kissu 3 XD hehehe… maap yo Aura-chan, ane munculnya super duper telat! Hobinya ngecewain aura-chan mulu :'( ampe lumutan ni fic saking lama up-nya…. Apalah dayaku yang hanya manusia biasa penuh salah dan dosa dimana WB selalu mendera dan tak bisa dikompromi sehingga telatlah up date fic abal yang menyakiti matamu ini #ngomongApe? xD ah intinya, gomenasai yaaa….. #peluk**

 **Chubby: dedek….. arrigatou udah baca ff ane… ane terharu, dedek slalu mampir disetiap fickuuuh, meski yang antjur sekalipun,,,, Ending of Our Fate-nya udah complit noh,,, udah baca kan? Hehe, mengenai yang MAGIC ane remake xD#dicekek ….. ada sesuatu antara Neji & Akashi? Liat saja nanti *plak :v**

 **Guuuu: hehe gomen kalau 'u'-nya kurang atau kebanyakan XD ini lanjutannya, gomen klo ngecewain ya TT,TT arrigatou udah mampirrrr**

 **Guest: arrigatou udah baca fi cane, hiks… ane terharu ada yang bilang fic gaje ane ini bagus…. Terima kasih banyaaaaakkkkk,,,,, maap ya gk bisa update kilat TT,TT #Ditendang… TentenxAkashi? Liat saja nanti ya… xixixixixi**

 **Leny-chan: Leny-chaaaaaaaaannnn… ane boleh meluk gak? Arrigatou leny-chan udah mampir di setiap epepku, slalu review juga…. Jujur aj, dikau jadi reviewer yang ane nanti…. (abizzz tiap baca review, aku slalu menemukan namamu… luph yuuu) :* ini udah dilanjut,,, maap apabila mengecewakan… moga gak kapok ya TT,TT**

 **Fycha Hyuura: arrigatou udah mampir Fycha-chan? (boleh ane panggil gitu?) ini dia lanjutannya. Maap klo fic ane ini ini menyakiti matamu…. Moga gak kapok ya… :'(**


End file.
